True Blood/Season 5
Category:Seasons Season Five of True Blood aired on Sunday evenings on HBO from June 10th, 2012 to August 26th, 2012, spanning a total of twelve episodes. Most of the main cast members from previous seasons return for season five (unless their character has been killed off, including Anna Paquin as the main protagonist, Sookie Stackhouse, Stephen Moyer as the morally questionable vampire, Bill Compton, Sam Trammell as shape-shifter Sam Merlotte, Ryan Kwanten as the village idiot, Jason Stackhouse, Rutina Wesley as the ever-biting Tara Thornton, and Alexander Skarsgard as Teutonic bad-boy vampire, Eric Northman, among others. New cast members joining the crew this season include Lucy Griffiths as Nora Gainsborough, Valentina Cervi as Salome Agrippa, Scott Foley as Patrick Devins and Christopher Meloni as Roman Zimojic. Other series regulars returning this time around include Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds, Chris Bauer as Andy Bellefleur, Kristin Bauer van Straten as Pam De Beaufort, Joe Manganiello as Alcide Herveaux, Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler, Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby and Michael McMillian as everyone's least-favorite pain in the ass, Steve Newlin. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Nathan Barr - Composer * Louise A. Innes - Editor * Suzuki Ingerslev - Production designer * Romeo Tirone - Director of photography * Bruce Dunn - Producer * Marlis Pujol - Line producer * David Auge - Line producer * Angela Robinson - Co-executive producer * Mark Hudis - Co-executive producer * Raelle Tucker - Co-executive producer * Alexander Woo - Co-executive producer * Brian Buckner - Co-executive producer * Alan Ball - Executive producer * Gregg Fienberg - Executive producer * Christina Jokanovich - Co-producer * Luis M. Patiño - Associate producer * Gianna Sobol - Associate producer Directors * Daniel Attias * Daniel Minahan * David Petrarca * Lesli Linka Glatter * Michael Lehmann * Michael Ruscio * Romeo Tirone * Scott Winant * Stephen Moyer Writers * Alan Ball * Alexander Woo * Angela Robinson * Brian Buckner * Mark Hudis * Raelle Tucker Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball based on the "Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels by Charlaine Harris. R.I.P. waves goodbye to the following characters who died and/or met the True Death in season five of True Blood. * Alexander Drew - Staked by Roman Zimojic in "We'll Meet Again" * Chelsea - Shot to death by Jason Stackhouse in "Save Yourself". * Dieter Braun - Beheaded by Russell Edgington in "In the Beginning". * Elijah Stormer - Beheaded by Tara Thornton in "Gone, Gone, Gone". * JD Carson - Beaten to death by Alcide Herveaux in "Save Yourself". * Rosalyn Harris - Torn apart from the inside by Sam Merlotte in "Save Yourself". * Russell Edgington - Overloaded with Fae energy and staked by Eric Northman in "Save Yourself". * Salome Agrippa - Staked by Bill Compton in "Save Yourself". Home video * True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season :* True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season/DVD :* True Blood: The Complete Fifth Season/Blu-ray ::* Format: Region 1 DVD ::* Studio: HBO Studios ::* Released: May 21st, 2013 ::* Discs: 5 ::* Total running time: 720 minutes. ::* Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1. ::* Languages: English; French. ::* Subtitles: English; French; Spanish; Portuguese. See also External Links ---- Category:David Petrarca Category:Melinda Page Hamilton Category:Linda Purl Category:Melanie Camp Category:Abbie Cobb